


Under Cover of Darkness

by janto321 (FaceofMer)



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst and Feels, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:46:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28392612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaceofMer/pseuds/janto321
Summary: Mycroft can only have Lestrade in the small hours of the night.
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Lestrade
Comments: 20
Kudos: 69





	Under Cover of Darkness

Mycroft Holmes was an important man in an important position. He knew his own proclivities but had always been extremely careful, though he remained a confirmed bachelor. He'd met Inspector Lestrade through his brother's work and found himself drawn to the man. Lestrade, too, knew better than most the possible consequences. And yet they could no more avoid this relationship than they could turn the tide on the Thames.

The hour was late. But that was generally when Mycroft would hear a soft knock on his side door. Lestrade always came there, like a beggar or a scamp and it broke Mycroft's heart that he wouldn't dare come to the front. At least not for this sort of business.

Mycroft heaved himself out of his chair and went to let him in. The winter weather was damp and Lestrade shivered a bit on the step. Mycroft quickly let him in and helped him take off his coat, hanging it and his hat up to dry.

He leaned in and kissed Mycroft gently, hands on his chest. Mycroft sighed as he kissed him back, wishing he could have this whenever he wanted, but that was not the world either of them lived in.

Mycroft guided Lestrade into the study and installed him on the sofa, going into the kitchen himself to fix him a cup of tea. The household staff was asleep and he'd hardly wake them for something like this. Besides, though they were discrete, there was no point in getting them involved.

Lestrade smiled at him as he returned and Mycroft's heart skipped a beat. Lestrade leaned against Mycroft as he sat down, sipping his tea and relaxing before the warmth of the fire.

When Lestrade had sufficiently warmed up, he put his cup aside and leaned in to kiss Mycroft again. 

Mycroft moaned softly as Lestrade’s tongue slipped into his mouth. Mycroft pulled him closer, squeezing his arse.

"Let's go upstairs," Lestrade murmured.

"Indeed," answered Mycroft, though he hardly wanted to let his lover go long enough to do so.

Lestrade got to his feet and took Mycroft's hand, helping him up and leading him quietly up the stairs.

They sipped more kisses as they carefully undressed one another. One day Mycroft wanted to wake in the morning to find he was still in Lestrade's arms, but he would take whatever stolen time they could get. Every hour, every heartbeat was precious and fleeting. 

Lestrade lay him down in the bed and climbed in after him, letting the bed curtains fall shut and block out the world. Here it was only them and their love. Here there was hope.

Mycroft let his legs fall open as his lover kissed him and stroked his thigh. He'd been anxious at first, knowing that he wasn't the most attractive specimen of manhood. But Lestrade had blown past all of his fears, taking him with love and tenderness and treating him as someone more than worthy of affection.

Moaning softly, Mycroft ran his fingers through Lestrade's hair, grounding himself. Slowly he ran his hands down Lestrade's shoulders and back, his skin warm to the touch.

Lestrade smiled against his lips and pressed fingers into him. Mycroft gasped and arched against his touch. Lestrade gently nipped his lip and then went back to smothering his soft sounds with his kisses.

Usually, Lestrade took his time preparing him. He seemed to delight in making Mycroft a nearly begging mess. And sometimes he would actually beg, needing Lestrade to fill him, make him feel pleasures that were beyond any words.

Today Lestrade seemed a bit impatient. Mycroft wondered what had brought that on, but really it wasn't his place to ask and if his lover wanted to claim him he was hardly going to argue. Lestrade’s free hand smoothed over the curves and lines of Mycroft's body as if committing them to memory. Perhaps something had happened earlier in the day. Mycroft cupped his cheek and drew him into another kiss, reminding him they were here and they were safe.

Lestrade whispered something Mycroft couldn't quite hear, shifting to move over him. Mycroft leaned up to kiss him and run soothing hands over his shoulders.

Even in the dark, he could feel Lestrade's relax and smile. Lestrade caught one of his hands and brought his wrist over to kiss it, as if he was trying to send his love through his veins. 

"Take me," murmured Mycroft.

Lestrade nodded and shifted, guiding himself into Mycroft. Mycroft moaned softly and tried to relax underneath him. Lestrade moved slowly, not wanting to hurt him, wanting to take his time. Mycroft wrapped his arms around Lestrade's neck and pulled him into another kiss. Clearly, something was on his mind and Mycroft wanted to give him whatever he needed.

The first few times they'd done this there had been hesitation, uncertainty, an awareness of the monumentality of the act and what its consequences might be. Now there was an easy familiarity, a sense of coming home. Both of them hoped they could keep this secret and safe, but even if, somehow, they were caught out, this love was worth every risk.

Lestrade gave him a desperate kiss, as if he was trying to hold back his emotions. "It's alright," murmured Mycroft. Lestrade groaned and filled him, panting against his chest as he worked through the aftershocks.

Carefully he pulled out and rolled to the side, reaching for Mycroft's cock as he kissed his throat. Mycroft moaned and focused on the movement, needing only a few pulls to bring him over his climax. He put an arm around Lestrade and pulled him against his chest, holding him close.

"What's wrong?" he asked softly.

"I had to make an arrest today," he said quietly. "I wanted to tell the man to run, but of course I've got my duty to do. It's not looking good for him, apparently there's plenty of evidence. I think it was his last lover and things ended badly. The former lover is safely married now and could claim that he was seduced or coerced if push came to shove, I suppose. The man didn't say a word when we brought him in. Resigned."

Mycroft tilted Lestrade's chin and kissed him softly. "I would spirit us out of the country before that happened to either of us," he promised.

"You would try at least," said Lestrade. 

"And I would succeed," said Mycroft with certainty. He kissed Lestrade again. “I have far more power than most men, and I will always keep you safe.”

"That's you, though. I have to go on serving the law while knowingly breaking it every day."

"Everyone breaks it to some extent. Who hasn't stolen a little something now and again, or told a lie. We're not harming anyone. Not all laws are good and right. We're no more wrong than a peasant killing an animal to feed his family." Mycroft shifted to meet Lestrade's eyes. "I love you and I know that is true and right."

Lestrade sighed and leaned up to kiss him. Mycroft knew that the fear would still be there, that days would still be hard, but he was confident that they'd find a way through. Together.

Settling back down again, Mycroft adjusted Lestrade against his side, listening to the man drop off to sleep. He'd wake up in an hour or two and get dressed, slipping out of their bed and the side door before the servants were up and about. 

And they'd come back together, sooner rather than later, giving in to their love.


End file.
